powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Migeneral is Back!
'Migeneral is Back! '''is a two-part third season finale of ''Power Rangers Danger Force. It is served as the sixty-eighth and sixty-ninth episode each in the two-parted episode. This episode features a return of Migeneral and Mandy, as well as it is their final appearance. This episode also features the only appearance of Super Danger Force Orange and Dark Danger Force Red. Synopsis Migeneral unexpectedly came back to life and stole the rangers Animal Danger Changer's. The Danger Force Rangers later thought they had defeated him and then Bryan realized that the Animal Danger Changer's have disappeared meaning that the rangers would have to fight without morphing into Animal Danger Force Mode and fight as Danger Force primary until they get their changers back from Migeneral. Plot Cast and Characters Main * Shawn Mendes as Matthew Howard * Benjamin Flores Jr. as Pascal Maddon * Joey Bragg as Bryan * Madison Hu as Mackenzie Lang * Cree Cicchino as Jenny * Sean Ryan Fox as Frank Howard * Luke Hemsworth as Ray Brett Guest Cast * Matthew Moy as the voice of Ben * TBD as Cody Brett * TBD as Marco Robert * TBD as Larry Howard * TBD as the voice of Dr. Monsterlord * TBD as the voice of Migeneral * TBD as the voice of Mandy Danger Switch Part 1 * Danger Force Red: Dark, Super, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Orange, Captain, Rainbow * Danger Force Blue: Yellow * Danger Force Yellow: None * Danger Force Green: Pink, Blue * Danger Force Pink: None * Danger Force Orange: Super * Danger Force Captain: Super Part 2 * Danger Force Red: Dark, Super, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Orange, Captain, Rainbow * Danger Force Blue: None * Danger Force Yellow: None * Danger Force Green: None * Danger Force Pink: None * Danger Force Orange: Super * Danger Force Captain: Super Trivia * This is the last appearance of the Danger Force Rangers original form in the series as they officially lose its powers after their final battle with Migeneral. For the rest of the series, they would permanently use their Animal Danger Force powers. ** With the expectation of Captain Danger Force, he will continue to use the original Danger Force form after the two-part episode. Although in the episode, Go Captain Go, he finally got his Animal Danger Force Mode, which he would use it sometimes in the fourth season. * This is the last appearance of Builder-Armed Megazord * With Danger Force Orange using Super Danger Force Mode, every ranger have used this mode once. See Also * Station 44: To Subarugahama - Super Sentai ''counterpart in ''ToQger. (Fight footage & story) * Station 45: The Home We Left Behind - Super Sentai ''counterpart in ''ToQger. (Story) * Station 46: The Final Destination - Super Sentai ''counterpart in ''ToQger. (Fight footage & story) * Terminal Station: The Shining Ones - Super Sentai ''counterpart in ''ToQger. See comparison page. (Fight footage & story) Category:Power Rangers Danger Force Category:Power Rangers Danger Force (Season 3) Category:Season Finales